Forum:Stylesheet changes
Following this, I will upload new versions of the stylesheets (Mediawiki:Monobook.css, Mediawiki:Common.css) that I worked on during the last few days. This is necessary to clean up the mess these files have become - the new versions can be considered a "fresh start", finally incorporating all the "fixes" of the last months into one coherent file and additionally fixing some errors that haven't ever been addressed yet. At the same time, I took the liberty of tweaking some of the formatting in minor ways, thereby hopefully "modernizing" MA's layout without radically changing it. This includes color changes (for example the "link color" request from another MA:TF thread), the appearance of some tables and messages etc. If necessary, discuss in this thread. The new Monobook.css still contains about 25 color definitions of the original file. I decided not to change them without seeing these definitions "in action", so if you find some strange-colored element somewhere, let me know. -- Cid Highwind 12:26, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Discussion *I'm guessing that this is related, but indent blocks made with * seem to be off now. I've intentionally marked this paragraph with one of them, because I'm noticing that the square listing marker at the start often is no longer lined up with the first line but is sitting in the middle of a paragraph. This is very noticable in the "Guest Stars" section of episodes, including (where I first noticed it. -- Sulfur 13:18, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Do you mean vertical (top/bottom) or horizontal (left/right) alignment? From your explanation, I guess "vertical", but I can't see that here... Can you perhaps provide a screenshot? -- Cid Highwind 13:23, 22 May 2006 (UTC) * Sorry, vertical. I'll try to get a screenshot so that you can see what I mean. Here we go File:Screenshot.jpg. I just also noticed that the sidebar down the lefthand side of the screen is exhibiting the same behaviour. -- Sulfur 13:35, 22 May 2006 (UTC) * And to show off the sidebar stuff I was mentioning File:sidebar_new_style.jpg and File:sidebar_old_style.jpg. -- Sulfur 13:40, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::It's much too blue!! starting with the header links, please change them back to yellow, the navigation on the right left is also yellow. several divs ar centred (that below this reply box for example) which looks ugly. then all the bullets for "ul" are white, anyway, what is wrong with the old grey background? it was much better contrast for the eyes than this bluish one and red text is less easy readable now. -- Kobi 16:27, 22 May 2006 (UTC) * I really like the new version difference colours. The yellow stands out much better than the old red did. I do find it hard to read when an entire paragraph is underlined though. That kinda stands out... in a bad way. :) -- Sulfur 18:03, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :::I also like the new colors, but I agree with Sulfer about the diff underlining. To add some of my own gripes: The noicon class is now broken, so the egg/globe icons are again visible after the edit and watch links in the forum nav bars (see the top of this page). Also the icons like the user.gif that used to be in front of the user page link at the top, need to have "/graphics/" in front of them, for example: "background: url(user.gif)" changed to "background: url(/graphics/user.gif)". And there is a bullet.gif referenced that does not seem to exist in /graphics or /. And one more thing, I don't like the pop-out style on the previous/next cells of the episode browsers on the bottom of episode pages, but that one's not that important. I can live with it. --Bp 18:17, 22 May 2006 (UTC) * I hadn't noticed the popout stuff, but now that you mention it, it is mighty irritating. -- Sulfur 18:25, 22 May 2006 (UTC) I fixed Bullet point vertical alignment (I guess), bullet point appearance, wrong URLs - actually, all of them were related issues, the last one being the reason for the other two. I also re-added the noicon class, thanks for noticing. I'm a little busy right now, so more comments regarding the other issues later. Perhaps we'll get some more comments in the meantime... -- Cid Highwind 20:31, 22 May 2006 (UTC) * Yup, the bullet alignment appears to be fixed on every page I've visited since seeing your comment. It is funny how you get used to them being askew after a while though. They suddenly looked quite odd, all lined up properly. Heheh. And to further comment on the underlining, while it is hard to read, it does underline when spaces are added/removed/whatnot, so I can see the advantage of that. If nobody else has a real problem with them, I'm more than happy to drop that issue. -- Sulfur 20:39, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ---- There seems to be more space in between thumb pictures in the new format. This seems to have impacted pages with large quantities of pictures. Jaz talk 22:39, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Is this a problem, or just an observation? Thumbnails now generally have a larger border-area. This has always been the style of the original Monobook, but was overridden in the local modification for reasons unknown. Something similar (border for sidebar tables) had been requested recently, so I'm not sure if this really is a bad idea. -- Cid Highwind 10:14, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a bad idea, I just think the borders should be reduced slightly. That's just my humble opinion, of course. --From Andoria with Love 12:31, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ---- I have another request/gripe: can we please change the look of the tabs above tha page back to the old style? They looked much better I think. --Bp 01:52, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Also, the preferences tabs are also broken. --Bp 06:28, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm a little hesitant to change the tabs back to the yellow they had for a short time. They were another color before a fix regarding the tabs was introduced (which, among other things, made the text bold&yellow). This always bugged me, because they should rather be colored like a "link", not like a "heading", because a link is what they are. What about making the active tabs text white, if visibility is the issue? -- Cid Highwind 12:15, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :: But the blue is really disturbing as the colour is much too prominent for its purpose and you cannot really see which tab you are on. Before they were coded red for non existent, yellow for active and white for inactive. -- Kobi 17:56, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Changed it to those colors (and thanks for the link to MA/de, btw: the active tab isn't additionally bolded there, which makes the yellow less obtrusive). -- Cid Highwind 19:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Ok, just to let you know I am using IE6 and ever since the css changes have been going on I loose my left and top navigation, no edit tab, no menu on the left. It's all messed up, anyone else using IE6 have these problems? Tearstar 07:09, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Should be fixed for IE6 now. -- Cid Highwind 10:14, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ---- I think the border around the images should be reduced a bit. My only other gripe is the underlined text in the version difference pages; the yellow text is enough to draw one's attention to the changes, IMO. Other than those issues, I really like the new stylesheet. That said, I'll let you know if I come across anymore "problems". ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:21, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :(Image borders, see section above). Regarding the diff styling, I think this is a case where form should follow function, not the other way around. I agree, it looks better without the underlining, but underlining makes some changes visible that would otherwise not appear at all. The alternative would be to add a different background color... Is it really that bad? :) -- Cid Highwind 12:26, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Hmmm... good point. Okay, the underlining's fine. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:31, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Alright here is a screenshot of my problems. The new tabs are the ones on top, the old ons are in the middle. The old ones show witch tab is selected, and they just look better in my opinion. The bottom row is from the preferencs page. The selected tab is unreadable for me. About the underlining in diff, it would not be hard to make a javascript link to turn the underlining on and off. Maybe you could do that. --Bp 16:26, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :I support the javascript addition, because the underlining is quite helpful to make out when one single comma was removed. Maybe standard style without underline and else with more -- Kobi 17:56, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::If someone wants to make that a JS addition, go ahead. I think that would be overkill, though - it should suffice to move it from the sitewide to the personal CSS, if too many people think that this is unbearable... :) -- Cid Highwind 19:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Issues This is just a copy of all issues brought up above. Continue discussion there. *Bullet point vertical alignment *Bullet point appearance *Wrong URLs *Noicon class *IE6 not showing navigation *Header links / tabs (I guess they are the same?) "as they were before" *Centered DIVs? (changed to justify - just a c/p oversight) *Blue background? *Diff underlining? *Using "outset" on browser table? *Space between thumb pictures?